


blink of an eye

by taeistic



Category: bts
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Emotional, Fluff, Gen, Online Friendship, Platonic Love, happy endings, horrible writing because why not, park jimin x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeistic/pseuds/taeistic
Summary: and in the blink of an eye, you were holding your entire world in your arms, never to let go.





	blink of an eye

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little jimin oneshot i wrote for one of my closest friends to celebrate our one year of friendship ;; it's very much based off our relationship and it made me very nostalgic to write it. okay leggo

THE SKY WAS ALMOST AS BRIGHT AS HIS SMILE.

Even the stars seemed to tell you something amazing was going to happen, almost as if it was predicting the future itself – and all you could do was release a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding, showing up as puffs of steam in the cold winter night.

You pulled your coat closer to you, wrapping your scarf around your neck even more tightly. It was all you could do to stay warm. Though on the outside you were freezing to death, your heart simply warmed at the thought of him, like he'd heard your calls and relit the fire in your heart – you secretly smiled as you pictured his big smile when he saw you, how tightly both of you would hold each other, because no doubt, you both simply meant the universe to each other.

Sitting down on the bench in the park, you set down your backpack, taking a look at the scenery around you. The trees rustled in the crisp, cold wind, which bit at the bare skin on your hands and left you with numb fingers with absolutely no feeling in them. The starry night sky smiled down at you reassuringly, twinkling and blinking back at you from what seemed like right next to you at your grasp – but what in reality, was a million light-years away.

The pond glittered in the dim starlight, reflecting back almost eerie shadows of the environment surrounding it. There was simply something so magical about the place, their place – sort of like it knew this was where their happiness would live and strive, like a typical happily-ever-after ending. And at that moment, you had absolutely no regrets travelling all the way here from Europe – everything was breathtaking and so perfect, just like him.

The park was so different in winter to what he – Jimin – had described to you, with varieties of colourful flowers dotting the green grass, cold, wet and soft underneath the bare feet of children who'd run around chasing each other. He'd simply described how the clouds would travel by, the blue stretched out over the city, the leaves on the trees gently swaying to the cool, refreshing spring breeze of February. You guess you should have been prepared for it – everything seemed to change during winter, especially at night.

And now, as you look back up at the twinkling dots of light above you, you were reminded how quickly a year flew by. It took you back to that very day, the day your entire life completely changed, the day he showed up and had been with you ever since then, almost like you both were fated to each other.

Back to March. The way he'd so randomly popped up and started spamming your entire graphic design collection – his votes and encouraging comments entirely flooding your notifications had left you overwhelmed, to which you could only reply "thank you" with flustered hearts here and there. He'd asked you so many questions, and you couldn't help but smile at his cuteness, him being almost like a child because of his curiosity. You ended up following him – it seemed so tempting, and somehow, something inside you seemed to tell you that you two would get along amazing – he was so supportive and so friendly and approachable, and you always appreciated people who appreciated you.

He'd remained listed as one of your 'supporters' until quite a far while in April, when the two of you finally got guts to talk privately and you remained astonished at how awkward and unfriendly you both actually were. Their conversations were quiet and held weird small talk, like time differences in their countries to how they were doing. You were, in reality, someone who enjoyed loud and fast conversations and this immensely disappointed you, but you remained assured that you both would open up one day or the other.

Their chats carried on like this until quite a distance, in the first week of June. Noticeably, their chats had been getting a bit friendlier, and your heart warmed at the thought of talking to him. He had been inactive on your main platform, for quite a while, and it sunk into you how much you actually missed him. He had zero to no internet and the first term of school had been ending for him – and all you could do was leave him a huge surprise on his account, spamming his beautiful artworks and leaving adorable messages on his message board. And now, as you waited for him to come to you with news of his results, you left him a spam of messages again, repeatedly telling him you missed him and loved him to no limit.

Both his and your hearts were shattered that very day. Jimin had failed in arts, which left him bitter and upset over everything. He'd been hoping to get some artworks done in the holidays and post it in his art-book, which was overwhelmingly popular among his readers due to his cute style and unique drawings. All you could do was tell him everything was okay, and not to feel bad – but deep down, you sort of knew how he would have felt – he'd loved art so much and suddenly being dumped with an F in arts like that would have definitely demotivated someone to limits.

And suddenly, your talk moved onto happenings in his school – his issues and problems, and funny things that happened that day. You shared your stories as well, suddenly feeling happy at how open things were getting. His best friend, Taehyung – who you'd met on the same platform you and Jimin used to read and write – was there with Jimin that day, and would occasionally take Jimin's laptop just to say a few words about him to you. He'd thank you for your friendliness and for taking care of Jimin so well – and all you could do was tell him it was absolutely nothing, because he was so precious and you loved him a lot. You suddenly felt the urge of mentioning him in your bio and you did just that, leaving Jimin flattered and appreciative of who you were.

Your thoughts moved all the way to mid-June. School was opening soon for him, and to end his term breaks off, you decided to tag him in a face reveal – after you'd done your own. Later that day after you'd tagged him, you came back to a string of comments saying how beautiful, pretty and cute you were, more than half of them being Jimin. And then you got to see his face – you couldn't stop wowing about how handsome he was, with pale skin and blondish-brown locks of hair, parted from his forehead – and bright, smiling blue eyes, which you could have looked into forever – you could simply drown in the blue depths of his orbs, and remain assured that he would always, always keep you safe.

And then it took you back to mid-July – when Jimin's school had closed once again for a government holiday, but he had to study for exams – and you simply helped the boy out, reassuring him he could do it and making him go on. You shared your story of how you'd got braces and he expressed the fact that he had to get them soon, and you wished him luck, not wanting him to get hurt in any way like you had, having a tooth extracted. He managed to make you smile that day, leaving you warm and happy at simply just a hello from him. You told him how he'd made you smile, and all he could say was how much he loved you, and the fact that he couldn't bear to have you with no smiles on your face. It simply made your love for him grow by an infinite, and at that moment you felt so thankful to have ever met him.

Now your thoughts were on August – when your school was starting after a long, refreshing summer break and also around the time Jimin got his results from his exams – and long after he'd got braces. When Jimin had been screaming to you about how he'd completely screwed up his Social Studies exam with writing "Tropic of Aquarius" when in reality it was Tropic of Cancer, you'd laughed, telling him it was okay and all that mattered was he got higher than a 40 out of a total 50 marks – he was really smart and had the brains, and that shut his ranting up for the day before he went to the school's athletics try-outs. He'd come back home and told you he'd got chosen – and it was all you could do to try and contain the scream of congratulations building up in you, and you aggressively told him he deserved everything – simply everything good that was happening to him, from getting amazing results to getting chosen for the team. He wished you luck and both of you parted ways as school began for you – and it suddenly hit you that you wouldn't be able to talk to him as much anymore.

Now, all that existed of your conversations were spams back and forth which arrived every weekend – and only very rare times in which you both were online at the same time. Your birthday in the middle of August came and went, and Jimin made sure to shower you with plenty of love that day, although according to him he felt really terrible because he had nothing to give you. You reassured him it was okay and that he didn't need to worry – you didn't want him to stress over giving you a gift – all you wanted was for him to be happy, and that was enough of a birthday gift for you.

September finally came. Jimin constantly reminded you about your friendship which had lasted seven months now, leaving you warm-hearted and soft. His trainings had been going amazingly well throughout August and he would share his stories to you and you listened intently, not missing out on a single word before replying. He told you how nervous he felt for the actual tournament which started on the eleventh of September, and you comforted him, telling him he'd do amazing – until later that day, when you came back from school to a string of messages from Jimin which completely broke your heart.

Jimin hadn't been able to take part in his events – the team managers had screwed up bad and had not turned in his name with the rest of the team, leaving Jimin as the only person who couldn't get a card or run an event. He told you about how he'd cried and that made you tear up a bit – just the thought of such a happy, carefree person crying was enough to wrench your heart. All you wanted to do at that moment was hold him in your arms and tell him everything was going to be okay, and not to worry – but deep down you knew how let down he must have felt, after so many expenses, countless hours of training and sacrifices made just to be with the team. Your conversations were quiet that day, since you didn't want to hype Jimin up just yet – you wanted him to take his time, slowly, and reassure himself everything happened for a good cause.

October arrived, with chilly autumn breezes and yellowish-red hues to the neighbourhoods as leaves began to say farewell to their best friends, left bare and standing alone in yards of fresh green grass. All you could think about was the thirteenth of October, Jimin's birthday – and you wanted to gift him something, something he would treasure forever.

But you couldn't think of anything. Not until ages, ages after Jimin's birthday – on which you spammed him with so much love and so much happiness, repeatedly telling him how much you loved him. On a late Sunday afternoon, cold, chilly and crisp, as you sat down on your front porch and saw a plane travelling across the tranquillity of the autumn sky, it hit you –

You would go to South Korea and meet Jimin, but not tell him. How much thought did you put into it? Simple.

'Go to the park at sharp 11:55 on 29th of December,' you told him, 'and you'll see something there. I asked a friend of mine to leave something for you. Clear?'

And of course, precious little Jimin fell for it – and ever since then, that was all you could think about. You wanted this to be a gift from you to him, something memorable, something he wouldn't forget.

November flew by, and suddenly December was looking at you in the face – it sunk it to you as hard as a brick would sink into the Mariana Trench that 29th of December was coming, and just because you'd bought the ticket a month ago didn't mean you were prepared. You got ready, day by day, counting down until the 29th – and suddenly here it was, the current night, with you sitting in a park all alone on a cold, winter night, waiting for the moment when he would finally show up – the moment when you could finally hug him, and hold him so tight and never let go.

As you did a detailed flip-back of the entire year you'd spent online with Jimin, you suddenly felt tears gathering in your eyes and your heart feeling unconditionally soft and warm – you realized how much you actually loved him, how much you actually cared for his well-being – and how different your life would be if you'd never met him. Taking in a shaky breath, you closed your eyes, a silent tear tracing your cheek – and you smiled, as if releasing all your emotions in one action – all your love, happiness and anticipation.

At that moment, you heard your phone vibrate in your coat pocket. Amazing enough – it was already 11:55. You'd made sure to alarm your phone for that exact moment.

You stood up, silently walking across the snow-covered grass to the fountain – and then you heard footsteps padding across the grass to where you were standing, leaving you panicked and breath-taken at the same time.

"– WHO'S THERE?"

Until the sweet melody of a male's voice cut through the listless silence, you were utterly speechless, as your eyes focused on the man who was walking towards you steadily. Even in the dim starlight, his blue eyes glimmer and shine, swirling with feelings – in the dark they changed shades, from light to dark in a nanosecond, almost as if conveying a hidden meaning.

"– It's me, (Y/N)."

Your voice echoes around the empty voids of the park, leaving the both of you stunned – and Jimin lets out a realizing breath, his pace slowing as he draws closer to you – and suddenly, he set off at a sprint, his footsteps hollowing the snow, and in a second, you feel his arms wrapping around you, so tightly, you could barely breathe.

And at that moment, you forgot everything around you, everything – except for the person who was holding you so tightly, almost as if his life depended on it.

"(Y/N)," Jimin stammered, his voice tear-strained and exhilarated. "This can't be true. Is this what was supposed to happen? Isn't a friend of yours supposed to be here –?"

"Shush, Jimin, it's only me and you, only me and you." You assured him, your heartbeat suddenly increasing by thousands – here was the person you talked to throughout more than half of the year, right here, holding you in his arms, his face half-buried into your coat. 

"I wanted this to be your birthday gift . . ."

From how Jimin's body was shaking, you made out the fact that he was crying. You hid a smile, your eyes glistening with tears as you wrapped your arms around him, wanting to keep him warm, wanting him to know he was safe, and at home.

Then you heard the clock strike twelve – and in the blink of an eye, you were holding your entire world in your arms, never to let go.


End file.
